


Natalie's Nightmares

by utterly_indulgent



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood and Violence, F/M, Murder, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Drinking, semi-plotless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utterly_indulgent/pseuds/utterly_indulgent
Summary: Natalie Stanton is a high school senior just trying to make it through her senior year and into her first year in college without trouble. However, between her shitty boyfriend Bobby Lancaster, an ever-changing rolodex of the craziest monsters and killers, and the completely clueless citizens of New Jersey, she's not sure which will get her killed first!A semi-plotless, self-indulgent porn-fest where I write about slashers and monsters and whatever else seems like fun to fuck.
Relationships: Jason Voorhees/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Natalie's Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to Natalie's Nightmares, where horror and porn are smashed together until I find the end of the story. This started out as a little one-shot about Jason Voorhees inspired by a couple of artists on Twitter and has since evolved into a self-indulgent collection of stories of Natalie getting to have sex with a lot of things. Please stick around if you like porn!

Natalie couldn’t help but roll her eyes as she stared out the window to her cabin. It was pitch black outside, save the glint of the moon reflecting off of what she was certain was Bobby Lancaster’s metallic lighter. She couldn’t believe that he had actually made the drive out to bother her for a booty call, his sixth attempt since they’d started dating. The dark skinned girl pulled her lips into a thin line, contemplating just going back to bed, but she knew she was already pushing her luck with the Ramapo High star quarterback. It made her stomach hurt to think that her chances of being prom queen and getting those letters of recommendation from his dad, who happened to be on the city council, relied on keeping his bratty son happy and out of trouble.

“Idiot,” she mumbled to herself, slipping her shoes on at the door to her cabin. The other counselors remained asleep, or at least pretending to be asleep, as she slipped through the door. It wouldn’t seem strange, she hoped, for her to be walking out in the middle of the night, since the bathroom in their cabin was out of order anyways. Wouldn’t be weird for any one of them to leave.

Camp Crystal Lake, despite the efforts of many volunteers to ‘beautify’, still looked like the set of a horror movie at night. In the daylight, the camp looked very nice, even welcoming, but the atmosphere changed as soon as the sun went down and the bonfire was put out. Many of the campers had already talked about hearing heavy footsteps outside their cabins, crunching over fallen branches and shoving the firewood stacks aside. The counselors had agreed that it was just deer or perhaps a wild dog wandering near the camp, having smelled the food they’d made over the course of the day. Perhaps they were just looking for scraps, the older campers had offered to try and quell the younger campers fears.

“But everyone’s convinced it’s Jason,” Natalie muttered as the ground beneath her feet changed from well walked dirt to the carefully patted down grass path through the forest, “I can’t blame them, the stories are  _ scary _ . But…”

They’re just stories, right? The killings were real, sure, but they were just a bunch of random murderers who wanted to use the legend of Jason as a cover for their murders.

Right?

“There you are!” Bobby’s voice pierced the silence in a way that sent a jolt of panic through Natalie, “I thought I was going to have to come knock on your damn door to get you out here.”

The moonlight came through the branches just enough to make out the image of Bobby Lancaster. He flicked the top of his lighter open, then shut, before shoving it back into the worn pocket of his letterman jacket. His chestnut brown hair was unkempt, which complimented the bleary look of his dark blue eyes. As he crossed through the grass and weeds to her, a stink hit her nose first. Alcohol, a  _ lot _ of it.

“Ugh,” Natalie clapped a hand to her nose, taking a step back from Bobby, “You reek. Did you get into your dad’s booze again?”

He gave a shrug, running a hand through his hair, “I had a couple of beers with dad and his friends, so what?”

“And then you drove out here?” She scoffed. She opened her mouth to continue scolding him, but his hand grabbed her arm at the elbow and jerked her forward. It took everything in her not to yell, though he quickly took away that option anyways by pressing his beer soaked lips to hers. Disgusting, she hated the smell and taste of beer. It was hard to push him away with his grip on her arm so tight, but he eventually let go, “You shouldn’t be out drinking and driving, Bobby.”

“Awh, that’s so sweet of you to be so worried about me.” He sneered, pulling her back towards him. His hand fished up under her Camp Crystal Lake shirt, nails scraping against her skin as he dug up under the wire of her bra, “If you’re so concerned, why don’t you keep me busy until I sober up?”

Dammit. She hated the idea of keeping him occupied like that, but she would never live it down if he drove back into town and cried to his dad about her. Much as she hated to do so, she relented, giving a reluctant moan as his fingers gave her nipple a tight pinch, “ _ Ah _ , f-fine, but don’t go - _ ah- _ making it a habit.”

The next minute or so became a whirlwind of sensations and emotions. One second, Bobby was ‘all hands on deck’, with his mouth moving in to start biting on her neck. He was drooling a little and the sensation made her brace her hands against his chest. She just wanted to push him away, consequences be damned. However, just as the idea crossed her mind, Bobby’s entire demeanor changed. He shrieked in her ear, both hands ripping away from her in surprise. There was a sharp poking in her chest, something dripping down over her abdomen.

Then everything came into alarming clarity. There was a knife in his stomach, blood running down the blade and spilling out between his lips. He coughed, hands shakily moving towards the quickly growing stain on his shirt. Natalie clapped her hands to her mouth as a titan of a man came into view. The knife, the ragged clothes, and…  _ the mask. _

“N-Nat-” Bobby choked out, her name cut off by another scream as he was  _ lifted _ into the air by the knife. Natalie couldn’t do anything but stare in terror as her boyfriend was flung away from her and slammed into a tree not far away. The sickening crack of his body hitting the trunk of it surely meant death.

_ Run. Run for your life. _ Her brain demanded. Yet, her legs stayed exactly where they were, shaking uselessly as Jason,  _ the _ Jason Vorhees, turned to face her. What luck that she would be a dimly turned on, clothes all mussed, camp counselor. The  _ exact _ people that were Jason’s victims, year after year. And here she was, having believed him to just be a myth. What a fool. This would surely be the last moment of her life, and she hated everything about that.

The tip of his knife, a weapon just as monstrous as the man himself, was pressed to the skin of her abdomen. There was no puncture, though, and when she lifted her gaze to look at him, there was something curious rather than murderous in the hazy, dark colored eyes barely visible through the holes of the mask. Instead of pushing the knife through her body, the tip instead dragged up over her skin and caught the underside of her bra cup, which had already begun to be pushed up.

“W-whoa, big guy!” She gasped, her hand reaching up to brace against the flat of the knife, “Hold on, ho-how about I show you? Yeah? Is that what you want? You want to see what distracted him so much?”

Heavy breathing, no verbal response. He had trouble with that, right? That’s what the stories said, isn’t it? But he made no motion to keep pushing her bra up or kill her, so she had to assume that to be a yes.

“Okay, okay, I c-can show you. J-just… put the knife down, okay?”

The knife clattered to the ground between them. Would she have been able to run now? Maybe, but the man was giant, he would easily pace her, she was certain. And he’d been stalking these forests for years, he’d probably not trip on anything. With a shuddery sigh, Natalie pulled her shirt up and off, tossing it aside. Jason made no moves from where he stood, only his fingers slowly working along the sides of his pants. She reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the ground. A low, rumbling sound not unlike a growl came out of Jason then.

She had to admit… this was kind of hot.

In, like, a completely stupid, sure to still get her killed way.

“Here, give me your hand,” she said, holding her hand out to him. He hesitated, fists balled up tight, before relaxing and holding a hand out to her. It was just as monstrous in size as the rest of him, her hand disappearing behind it as she turned it over and led it to her chest. He took a step forward, the dead leaves and sticks snapping under his feet. She gasped softly as his hand pressed to her bare breast. It was an all-encompassing cold. The sensation made her think of the first full body dive into the lake, still chill despite the summer sun trying to warm it all month. His palm was more than rough, covered in scars and terribly dry, but he tried his best to not do more than what she allowed.

“Nice and soft, isn’t it?” Natalie asked. The masked bobbed up and down in response. His hand closed around her breast, carefully pinching her nipple between his index. She groaned, both hands going to wrap gently around his large arm, “Not too hard…”

She still wasn’t sure if he understood her, but he seemed obedient enough. She chewed on her lip for a moment before tugging on his hand for him to pull away. He was hesitant to do so, which was flattering, but eventually he put his hand back down at his side.

“Come on, I’ll show you some more,” she said softly, gesturing for him to follow just a little ways away from Bobby’s body. He followed slowly behind her, his presence unmistakable even as she turned to watch where she stepped. Once they reached a small, clear patch of grass, she turned back around and began to take her shorts and underwear off. She wasn’t sure what was driving her now, if it was fear or genuine curiosity. As far as her body was concerned, the rising heat between her legs was the sole force of this operation. As the bottom half of her clothes slid down her legs, she could already feel pre-cum starting to trail down her inner thighs.

The smell of her arousal was overwhelming. The adrenaline of being out near the camp, of being played with by Bobby, and then meeting Jason Voorhees himself, was making a hell of a cocktail in her body. Another growl came rumbling out of Jason as one big hand raised up ever so slightly to paw at the growing bulge threatening the seam of his pants. Natalie tossed her shorts and underwear aside, feeling a little silly to be standing in the woods in just her sneakers. She didn’t even have socks on, for fuck’s sake.

“Can I-” her words were cut off by a visible tension in Jason’s body as she approached, hand raised. She paused, both of them standing perfectly still for a moment before she dared to speak again, “It’s okay, Jason. I’m going to make you feel good, okay? I’m not going to hurt you or anything.”

The very thought of having to reassure this behemoth of a man that she, the smallest counselor at the camp, wouldn’t hurt him was so laughable. But she didn’t laugh aloud, of course. That would surely be the death of her. Another moment passed and she took another hesitant step forward. He didn’t shy away this time, letting her small, soft hand brush over the back of his large, rough hand. She pushed it aside and began to work the fly to his pants open.

Oh.  _ This _ was where all his body heat had rushed off to. A playful smile stretched across Natalie’s face as she pushed the front of his pants and underwear down, “You’re worked up, aren’t you, big g-  _ whoa. _ ”

‘Big guy’ was about as accurate as you could get with him. Both in stature and down here, with a cock she was  _ certain _ was fully erect but too heavy to lift up in the way she was used to seeing in ‘standard’ sized cocks. Her mind went wild at the idea of trying to fit this thing in any part of her body. Those thoughts had to be pushed aside, though, as he was clearly growing restless at her hungry staring. She propped the girthy thing up with both hands, licking the bit of pre-cum that had drooled down from the tip. A shudder raced through his body, his abdomen tightening in such a way that it caused his cock to bounce a bit in her hands.

Leading with her tongue first, Natalie slowly ushered the thick thing towards her mouth. She licked up along the underside of it, giving it a little kiss at the base. She licked back up one side of it, one hand stroking at it to coerce more pre-cum out, the other hand reaching down to play with herself for a bit. Once she was back at the head, she took it into her mouth proper. Her tongue flicked over the tip, licking the pre-cum clean from it. The motion sent a shiver through him again, Natalie smiling as best as she could around him, before returning to taking the rest of him in.

The growls from Jason subsided into what could have been honestly described as the shyest, neediest moans that could possibly come out of this man that towered over her. Amber eyes dared to trail up over his torso to watch his reaction as each inch slid into her mouth and started towards her throat. His own eyes remained obscured by the mask and now by one of his hands, trying to keep the dirty thing from coming free from his head perhaps. His chest rose and sank heavily under the thin, tattered fabric of his shirt. The strong muscles of his abdomen flexed tightly, unable to relax as Natalie began to suck on him.

She’d expected him to smell terrible. Honestly, who wouldn’t? He was a large man, running around the backwoods of New Jersey slaughtering people. However, this close, he smelled even more like the red oak and pitch pine that grew all around. The scent was heavy, earthy, and pleasant in comparison to the beer soaked air Bobby had brought with him. His free hand had moved to her head without her noticing. She thought she would panic, maybe push herself away, but instead both ideas were stuffed back down. He wasn’t going to hurt her, they were well past that point. No, now curiosity was in full control. His thick fingers brushed through her box braids, seemingly enamored by the way the color shifted ever so slightly from black to deep, dark red. The irony would not be lost on her in that moment.

He didn’t grab or pull at her hair. Instead, he simply admired it, lifting it up and letting the heavy woven strands spill out from his palm. After a few rounds of that, she felt the rough tips of his fingers brush down over her cheek, feeling her soft skin under his fingers and palm. He let out a low, strained sigh as his hand traveled back to her hair. It gripped the back of her head and his hips began to jerk instinctively. She braced her hands to his thighs, eyes screwing shut as she did her best to accommodate his very basic and rough thrusts down into her. She could feel his cock throbbing, pre-cum coating her mouth and what he dared to reach of her throat. His grunts became deeper, hungrier, as his grip tightened and pushed as far as Natalie would let him go. Her own hands balled the fabric of his pants up tight, a few errant tears racing down her cheeks. Her jaw was stretched to its absolute limit at this point, the massive cock pressing her tongue flat to the bottom of her mouth.

He came hard, hot cum pouring down her throat with little resistance. Jason groaned, low and satisfied, breathing heavily as he looked back down at Natalie. A jolt of surprise shot through him at the sight of tears on her face, hastily pulling away from her, accidently leaving cum over tongue and jetting a few strands on her face and chest. She held onto him as he tried to pull further away, mouth still hanging open to create a perfect lust-drunk expression on her face. Her eyes were unfocused, cum drooling down from her open mouth, cum across her face and breasts, and the shine of her own arousal dribbling down her thighs was even more apparent now.

“Wai…” she started to say, but stopped to swallow the load still pooled in her mouth. Once it was gone, she went to wipe her face clean as she spoke, “H-hold on, Jason. You’re… you’re still hard. We can keep going, I can show you more. I’m okay.”

He paused, looking down at his still very hard cock. There was still a hesitation, then he reached out to touch her cheek, wiping the tears away. Instinctively, she leaned her head into his hand, which won her a confused sound from behind the mask, “It’s fine. You’re just bigger than I’m used to. By a lot. Come here, one more thing before you disappear into the night, okay?”

He turned back to her, nodding eagerly. She leaned back, sliding off her heels so her butt was directly on the forest floor. Her legs remained spread, giving Jason a complete view of Natalie’s drenched pussy. His cock gave an approving twitch as she reached down and spread her lips for him.

“Here, Jason,” she purred in a tone that made her sound almost not like herself, “I want you to put your cock right here.”

The massive man went down to his knees between her legs. One of his big hands steady himself on her knee, while the other wrapped around his cock and led it to the spot she was showing him. He was fumbling a bit, which she couldn’t help but smile at. She put her fingers on the tip of his cock, angling it down until it slipped into place. She couldn’t look away as she watched the head disappear into her pussy with an audible ‘squelch’ noise. Damn, she was even wetter than she first thought, but it didn’t change the fact that, even so, he was still the biggest she’d ever taken. Even just the head by itself was stretching her more than any other boy back home. She let out a little gasp, a sound that made him freeze again.

“N-no, don’t stop, baby,” Natalie whined. Her legs gripped his waist, trying to pull him closer, “That was a good sound. I want more…  _ please.” _

At that encouragement, Jason let go of himself and braced his thick arms on either side of her. She wrapped her hands around his forearms to try and keep herself in place as he continued to push inside of her. Her head tilted back, a low, longing moan escaping her lips as she felt herself being filled to her brim. Her hips began to lift up off the ground, angled upwards by the mass of his thighs under her butt. The change in angle made her see stars for a moment!

“Oh, fuck,” she groaned, daring a peek down to see his hips flush to her thighs. Her stomach had a slight bulge in it from where his cock was taking up probably more room than it should’ve. She had no doubt in her mind that she would cum before he got another load out, “That’s it, now just move your hips like you did a second ag-Oh!”

With a grunt, Jason pulled his hips back and slammed down into Natalie. All the air in her body rushed out as she felt him fill her to the breaking point again, only to pull back and do it again. Her legs couldn’t wrap around his waist, though they did their best to hold onto him. His shirt had been pushed up some in the whole mess, giving her a small glimpse of the incredibly muscular body beneath the ragged, stolen clothes. She couldn’t keep quiet, mouth wide open as she moaned and cried out his name into the forest.

“Ah! Ah, fuck! Yes, fuck me harder, Jason!” She called out, gasping as he redoubled his efforts, “Oh, shit, oh my god! You’re so  _ fucking _ big!”

“N…. Nat…” came a growling deep voice from behind the mask. That’s right, he heard Bobby say her name earlier, didn’t he.

“Th-that’s right, I’m Nat,” she gasped back, “Oh, god, you feel so good- ah!”

“G-good.” He growled back, tilting his head slightly as he felt one of her hands leave his arm. He seemed concerned, perhaps thinking that she might push him away, but was instead treated to the sensation of her already impossibly tight grip around him becoming tighter. Her fingers were on her clit now, throwing her clean over the edge and into an orgasm.

“D-don’t stop, baby,” she panted, “I’m so close, I want to cum with you inside of me. Ah-ah f-fuck!”

The feeling of her climax, the warmth of her own cum slicking his cock, spilling down his thighs and splashing up his stomach, the way her pussy pulled on his cock, urging it to cum as well, was too much for him. He braced his feet deep into the dirt, hunkering down around her and pulling her close to him as he rutted himself into her. His cock throbbed once, twice, then he pushed back in until they were flush to each other again. Cum filled Natalie to bursting, she could feel it filling her entire uterus, with anything that might’ve been overflow being snugly trapped by the perfect seal his cock made with her pussy. He shuddered, muttering her name again as he came down from his high.

She whimpered softly, smiling wide as she turned her head to face the mask again. Her hand wiggled up between them to touch the mask and start to move it. His hand moved like lightning, grabbing hers by the wrist, “ No… ugly…”

“Oh, Jason, I’m sure it’s not nearly as bad as the stories say,” she said softly to him, “Let me at least kiss you, I promise I won’t scream.”

It took a moment, but his hold on her wrist slowly released. She moved slowly, caressing the edge of the hockey mask carefully before scooting it aside just enough to see this cheek and mouth. The stories always talked about how he’d been bullied or ignored because he had some disfiguration on his face and perhaps on his body. What she could see, though, from this angle, wasn’t nearly as bad as some of the kids in the camp described it… but she could imagine someone like Bobby would absolutely bully him for it. His breathing caught as she lifted her head to press a kiss to his lip. He didn’t return it, not really, but she made it quick and replaced the mask.

“There, see? I kept my promise.” She said, though a yawn took over most of the statement, “I won’t do it again if you didn’t like it though.”

“Like… Nat…”

Natalie meant to answer him back, but exhaustion and the adrenaline draining from her body left her with no energy. One minute, she was looking at the murderous Jason Voorhees-

The next she was waking up sore in her bed back in the camp. Fully clothed, clean, and smelling just a little bit of the lake. Was that all just a dream? She went to sit up to join the other girls who were getting up, but stopped as she felt her abdomen ache. Ever so faintly, she could feel a bit of cum still trying to drip free of her. Maybe it wasn’t a dream.

“Hey, Natalie!” One of the blonde counselors approached her as she got changed for the morning, “Derrick says he needs to see you in the office. He said it was urgent.”

A pang of fear ricocheted through her body, but she kept cool on the outside, “Oh yeah?”

Moments later, she was in the main office of the camp. Sitting was a little difficult, not just because of soreness, but because every twinge brought back vivid memories of the night before. Had another counselor or, God forbid, a  _ camper _ stumbled upon the scene of her being ravaged by and yowling like an absolute cat in heat for Jason Voorhees in the woods? Had someone seen him carry her back to the camp?

She watched Derrick pace back and forth in front of the map of the US that was pinned to the wall behind his desk. He didn’t seem angry, more concerned than anything. The silence was killing her, but before she could try to speak up first, he finally turned to look at her.

“I’m sorry I had to call you in like this, Natalie. We’re going to have to close the camp early this year and… I’m afraid Bobby’s been taken to the emergency room.”

Natalie pursed her lips, “W-what do you mean? What does that have to do with us?”

“Ah, I see,” he said, nodding, “Well, it must be terribly frightful to hear it like this, but it seemed Bobby had been on his way to perhaps visit you and was attacked in the forest. We aren’t sure what attacked him, just that he was found on the hood of his car, bleeding from his chest and back. The police won’t give us any more detail than that. Last we heard, he was stable, but delirious from the blood loss.”

She gasped. Bobby was alive? Had he… watched all of that?

“Again, I’m very sorry you had to learn like this. I know you and Bobby are very close  _ and _ that you love this camp. We can’t have the camp open while the police are doing their investigation. All parents have been called and some of the counselors have volunteered to help get kids home, I’m sure you want to help, but I think it would be best if you went ahead and got yourself home to see Bobby as soon as possible.”

“Of course, Derrick,” she said, honestly disappointed that she couldn’t at least help take kids home. She stood from the desk and held her hand out to shake Derrick’s, “I’ll get my stuff and head out. You’ll let me know if we’ll get to reopen the camp, right?”

“Absolutely, you’ll be the first to know. Take care, Natalie.”

“You too.”

She closed the office door and looked out over the lake. It was a beautiful day, the camp seeming just as nice and inviting as it's ever been, even with the campers being herded about to be picked up by their parents. She turned to step down from the patio of the building when something shimmering caught her eye. Looking up, she caught the faintest glimpse of something long and metallic in the far distance. Just as quickly as she saw it, though, it was gone, leaving behind just an ache in her body that wanted to wander out into the forest.

But they both knew there would be a better time for that.

*~*FIN*~*


End file.
